What's On TV? Doomsday!
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Like: What's On TV?  Martha and Donna are waiting for the Doctor to take Martha home, so they watch a bit of TV. They then come across Doomsday! Is it really how the Doctor and Rose seperated? They think. So they watch and find out. bad summary R&R please


_**OK, I know this is getting beyond ridiculous now, you don't need to tell me. However I am working on chapter 14 of RPM, so that should [hopefully] be up soon. Well that's the plan. And I promise as soon as I've finished RPM I will start work on another one. So I better hurry up and finish that story! **_

_**Anyway, this is a one-shot so you don't have to worry about a 13**__**th**__** incomplete story.**_

_**This one is like 'What's On TV' so if you liked that one, I hope you will like this one. Oh and unfortunately, there's no Jack or Rose this time. Bummer.**_

_**Anyway here we go!**_

* * *

><p>Martha and Donna were in the TV room watching TV. They had just come back from their latest adventure, and the Doctor was still in the console room still thinking about the death of his daughter. Both Martha and Donna had thought it was a good idea to leave him be. They both knew what he was like when he was upset and they had seen that face that the Doctor had been wearing many times. They didn't like it when he was upset, but too be honest they hadn't really known a very happy Doctor. To be fair, he was always energetic, but the two women had seen photos around the TARDIS from a few years ago and the Doctor was smiling. Smiling like they had never seen him smile before. It was all because of one woman. Rose Tyler. The woman that the Doctor had lost. And now he had lost his daughter, the daughter that he had only just began to feel was family. They both knew the Doctor needed someone with him to look after him. And that person at the moment was Donna. Martha still wanted to go home and was waiting for the Doctor to set the controls to take her there. Martha didn't want to hurry the Doctor, but she couldn't wait to go home. Not that she didn't like the Doctor and Donna, because she did. She just wanted to go home.<p>

So to pass the time, Martha and Donna decided to watch TV. There were over 10,000 channels so there must be something on.

Donna was flicking through the channels, trying to find something that both she and Martha would enjoy.

"Seen anything?" Donna asked, turning to Martha.

"No, keep looking." Donna kept flicking through; she stopped and began to wiggle her finger.

"God, flicking through these channels is hard work." She said. Donna was about to pick up the remote when a voice on the TV said something that made both Martha and Donna listen.

"_Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for. The end of the series. Be warned you will need a tissue or something, because it might make you cry. It's time for the Doctor to face one of his greatest dilemmas to date. It's time for Doctor who." _The narrator said. Donna and Martha looked at each other.

"Did he just say...?" Both women started at the same time.

"Don't change the channel, Donna. I think we might wanna watch this." Martha said.

"Don't worry; I don't intend to turn it off." Donna replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

What looked like a previous trailer came into view. Martha and Donna watched gobsmacked.

"Oh, My God! That's the Doctor!" Donna almost yelled at the screen.

"I know." Martha looked at the young blonde girl who had appeared on the screen. "Hold on, is that Rose?" Martha looked at Donna.

"Err, I think so..."

"Maybe we should go tell the Doctor. Maybe this happened for him. I mean, I know it's a programme an' all, but what if it actually happened?" Donna said.

"No we can't go get him. You know what he's like. He won't let us watch it. What if it is the day they split up? You really think the Doctor would let us watch it?" Martha said.

"S'pose not," Donna murmured.

"Let's just watch and find out." Martha said. The two of them watched the screen as Rose said: "This is the story of how I died."

Donna and Martha nearly choked on nothing at that.

"She died! But the Doctor said that she was stuck in a parallel universe." Donna said, surprised to say the least.

"Maybe, he lied. Or maybe we should just watch and find out." Martha told her.

They continued to watch, desperate to find out if this was what really happened and if Rose really did die and the Doctor had lied to them.

The episode it's self was pretty frightening, but it was when everyone was together in the leaver room and talking about 'void stuff' which made the two women hug the cushions.

"We've all got void stuff. Me too because we went to that parallel world." Rose on the screen looked down at her hand through what Donna had said were just 3D glasses.

"_We're all contaminated, we'll get pulled in." Rose took off the glasses and looked at the TV Doctor._

"_That's why you've gotta go; back to Pete's World." He Looked at Pete. "Hey we should call it that! Pete's world!" He looked back at Rose. "I'm opening the void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side." He told her sadly. Rose looked at the Doctor disbelievingly._

"_But you'll get pulled in." Mickey said._

"_That's why I've got these!" The Doctor said holding up a magna clamp. He then said something else which Martha and Donna didn't quite catch, but they didn't worry about it._

"_I'm supposed to go? To another world and then it get's sealed off?" Rose said looking at the Doctor whose answer told Rose that he didn't really want to go into detail._

"_That's not gonna happen." Rose breathed a laugh._

"_Come on then, the plan works." Pete said gathering the group._

Martha and Donna watched as Rose tried to tell them that she wasn't going. Then her mum said that she wasn't going to go if Rose wasn't.

"_Mum, you've got to." Rose told her mother._

"_Well, that's tough." Jackie said back._

"_Mum, I've had a life with you for nineteen years. And then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me; for us; for the whole...stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone mum." Rose started backing up towards the Doctor. "But not anymore, because now he's got me." The Doctor was looking at Rose sadly from behind her. He then put one of the transport disks around her neck and Pete pressed his transporting them all to the other world; and leaving the Doctor on his own._

"Oh, my God. Is that the end for them?" Donna asked as she watched in horror.

"Donna, shush. We don't know if that's what happened or not, this is just s TV show."

Donna shut up and continued to watch.

"_Oh no, you're not doing that to me again." Rose said angrily and she pressed the button transporting her to her own world again._

"_I think this is the 'on switch'." Rose said, the Doctor turned around from his place at the computers in surprise._

"In answer to your question, Donna. No I don't think it's the end for them just yet." Martha told her as they watched Jackie crying as Pete wouldn't let her go back.

"_Once the breech collapses, that's it! You will never be able to see her again! Your own mother!" The Doctor shouted at Rose whist gripping her arms tightly_.

"_I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you." Rose said calmly back at the Doctor. "So what can I do to help?" She asked. The Doctor pointed at the Computers._

"_The Co-ordinates over there set them all at 6." Rose went over. "And hurry up!" The Doctor shouted at her_. Rose looked over at the Doctor, to Martha and Donna she looked a bit scared. The Doctor could be very scary when he got angry.

They watched, both still scared about what was going to happen. No matter how scared they were, they had to watch. They could tear their eyes away from the screen.

Martha looked at Donna as the scene played and the Doctor and Rose were at the leavers. "I think this might be where it ends for them, Donna." Martha said sadly.

"How do you know?"

"Feeling," Martha replied.

The two of them watched as the Doctor and Rose set the leavers into place and held on to the magna clamps for dear life.

_Suddenly, Rose's leaver was hit by a Dalek and started going back to the start position. Rose knew she had to get it back up._

"_Rose, hold on!" The Doctor shouted at her. Martha and Donna had their cushions at the ready._

"_I've gotta get it up right!" Rose shouted back. She had grabbed the leaver but was no longer holding on to the magna clamp. She was getting pulled by the void, but was still holding on the leaver as tightly as she could. Rose looked at the Doctor for a moment before pushing the leaver into the 'online' position._

"_Online and locked." The Computer voice said._

"_Rose, Hold On!" The Doctor shouted at her again. He held his arm out as if he wanted to hold on to her, but he knew he couldn't reach._

_Rose's body was now parallel to the floor; she was desperate to hold on. The Doctor was looking terrified as he watched his friend struggle to hold on. _

Both Martha and Donna were hugging the cushions tightly. They didn't want to watch, but then again they did.

_Rose's fingers were slipping from their hold on the leaver. She tried to hold on but she wasn't strong enough. Her grip slipped and she was falling towards the void._

Donna and Martha were only one step away from hugging each other for comfort, they couldn't believe this was happening. They weren't sure if this was what happened between the Doctor and Rose, but both had a feeling it was.

"_ROOOOOSSSEEEEEE!" They heard the Doctor scream on the tele, at the same time Rose screamed as she knew this was her death._

_Suddenly, Pete reappeared and grabbed hold of Rose. Rose took one last look at the Doctor, who was terrified at what had happened._

"Oh, my God!" Donna said, still hugging her cushion. "That was horrible." She looked at Martha who nodded.

On the other side of the Void, Martha and Donna watched as Rose banged on the wall shouting: "Take me back." They both felt like crying.

_Back on the Doctor's side of the void. The Doctor was walking slowly up to the white wall. He pressed his head against it and did the same with his hands. There was no emotion in his face. _

_On the other side, Rose did the same thing, as if she could feel the Doctor through the Void. _

It was an emotional thing to watch, but Martha and Donna knew that it wasn't over yet. The scene faded and a new scene took its place. Martha and Donna listened and watched as Rose explained. Soon Martha and Donna were watching a beach. They watched as Rose walked, looking around for any sign of the Doctor.

_Suddenly, the Doctor appeared like a ghost and Rose turned around._

"_Where are you?" She asked, her voice high._

"_Inside the TARDIS," The Doctor replied. "There's one tiny little gap in the universe, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super-nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." He explained._

"_You look like a ghost." Rose said._

"_Hold on," The Doctor took out his sonic and pointed it to what was obviously the TARDIS console."_

"_Can I to-?" Rose said holding out an arm._

"_I'm still just an image; no touch." He said sadly._

"_Can't you come through properly?" Rose asked._

"_The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." _

"_So?" Rose said with a small laugh, the Doctor laughed back._

"_Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" he asked looking around._

"_We're in Norway."_

"_Norway, right."_

"'_Bout 50 miles out of Burgan. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden." Rose told him._

"_Dalek?" the Doctor asked._

"_Darlig, it's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." Rose told him._

"_How long have we got?" Rose asked, her voice breaking slightly._

"_About 2 minutes." The Doctor replied._

"_I can't think of what to say." Rose said smiling. The Doctor smiled at her._

"_You've still got Mr Mickey then." The Doctor said, noticing her family for the first time._

"_There's 5 of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey and...the baby." Rose said._

"_You're not...?" The Doctor asked shocked._

Martha and Donna looked at each other for a moment, shocked.

"_No," Rose laughed. "Its mum, she's 3 months gone. More Tyler's on the way." _

Martha and Donna the breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"_What about you? What are you...?" the Doctor asked her._

"_Yeah, I'm back working in the shop." Rose told him._

"_Good for you." The Doctor told her._

"_Shut up. No I'm not. There's a TORCHWOOD on this planet, open for business. Think I know thing or two about aliens." Rose said her voice cracking._

"_Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth." The Doctor told her proudly. "You're dead, officially back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." He told her. Rose started to cry. "But here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." The Doctor said._

"_Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose asked._

"_You can't," The Doctor told her sadly._

"_So what are you gonna do?" The Doctor swallowed before answering._

"_Oh I've got a TARDIS, same old life, last of the Time Lords." _

"_Go on your own?" The Doctor nodded sadly._

"_I l..." Rose swallowed her tears and tried again. "I Love you." She said, breaking down once more._

"_Quite right too," The Doctor said, Rose nodded. "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it...Rose Tyler..." The scene finished as the Doctor faded leaving Rose alone with her family crying._

A scene with the Doctor in the TARDIS alone came up and Martha and Donna were crying like there was no tomorrow. They watched as the Doctor wiped his own tears away and started to set the controls.

To both Martha and Donna's surprise, a woman in a wedding dress appeared and Donna looked at the screen in surprise.

"It's me!" She said through her tears as the woman turned around.

"Oh, my God." Martha said.

"To be honest, I don't care that that's me. That was bloody sad!" Donna said ignoring her first conversation with the Doctor.

"Yeah, it was."

"I think that did happen, because I remember the end bit as I was there." Donna said. Martha looked around for a box of tissues. Finally she found one. She took a tissue out of it and passed the box to Donna. They both wiped their tears away.

"Martha? Donna?" They heard the Doctor call.

"In here!" They called still wiping tears away.

"Hello, Martha I'm about to set the con..." he then noticed the two of them. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"No we aren't. We just watched something really sad." Donna said.

"What did you watch?"

"Doctor, just tell us. Did you say goodbye to Rose on a beach?" Martha asked. The Doctor looked down.

"Yes, and the last thing I said to her was, 'Rose Tyler.'" He told them.

"Doctor, there was a programme called _Doctor Who_ and I think we just watched your last adventure with Rose." Donna said.

"You what?" The Doctor looked at them, his eyes wide.

"You heard," Donna said.

"How?"

"We don't know. We didn't think it was true for a while, but as soon as Donna appeared on the screen in a wedding dress, we knew it was what happened." Martha explained.

"Let me see." The Doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked.

"Yes" the Doctor replied.

"OK," Donna rewound the programme back to the leaver scene.

The two of them watched the Doctor carefully.

The Doctor couldn't bear to watch it, so he fast-forwarded it so he could see what happened without having to watch it. He felt tears in his eyes even though he wasn't really watching. He turned the TV off and looked at his friends.

"Yes, that was what happened." The Doctor told them.

"Doctor, we're sorry for what happened." Donna told him.

"It's OK; it's not your fault." The Doctor told them.

"Doctor, can we ask...what were you going to say to Rose right at the end?" Martha asked.

"Rose Tyler, I love you too. But I never got the chance to say to her. And now she's gone." The Doctor was trying hard not to cry. Martha and Donna brought him into a hug.

"It's all right. Maybe, by chance, you will see her again. Just never lose hope, Doctor." Donna told him.

"Thank you." He told them. "Thank you for being there for me, when I needed it. You're great friends." The Doctor said letting go of them.

"Don't worry; we'll always be there for you." Martha said.

The three of them smiled at each other. And for a moment, the Doctor felt like everything was going to be all right.

~The End~

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the longest one-shot I have EVER <strong>__**written. So for those of you who like long chapters, there you go. I am planning on turning these into a little series, but bearing in mind I do have a lot to do, it might be a while until more is up. They're only going to be one chapter long, but still.**_

_**Anyway, if you have any ideas for episodes I could do. Then please let me know.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**DTS xx**_


End file.
